Provide facilities with the capability of holding and maintaining nine chimpanzees of various ages. Provide an isolated area for holding chimpanzees involved in experiments with chemical carcinogens. Provide support services that will include exemplary housing quarters, expert veterinary care, and the availability of experts to administer carcinogens and x-irradiation. Test animals and controls will be cared for and monitored by experienced veterinary and medical staff. Provide support laboratory services that will include hematology, surgery, clinical chemistry, pathology, and endocrinology. Maintain all records on test animals and transmit them regularly to the NCI Project Officer.